


Reward

by nozisbagliato



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Shower Sex, Teasing, Top!Sam, bottom!grizz, but they actually switch, kinda??, more like kitchen blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozisbagliato/pseuds/nozisbagliato
Summary: Sam thinks Grizz deserves a reward for being so brave on his expedition.





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my first time posting in a VERY LONG time and my first time writing smut as well so please don't be too mean, I know it sucks (constructive criticism is welcome tho.)  
> english is not my first language so I apologize for my mistakes. I hope I didn't make such an horrible job after all.
> 
> a special mention to my beta reader who gave me the courage to upload: ale ti amo grazie sei un cuore.

Sam decided to talk to Becca about Grizz. He felt like he needed her permission to explain everything to him, without lying. Becca almost screamed when Sam told her “I might have found a guy I really like.” He blushed while telling her and she found him extremely cute. She immediately wanted to know who was the guy that finally managed to make Sam fall and was actually quite surprised when he told her he was Grizz. Sam explained what happened between them and the things he made him feel. Then he explained how Grizz was pissed at him because of the baby thing they had going on.  
“And you idiot didn’t tell him the truth?” Becca replied, quite surprised.  
“I didn’t want to hurt you.”  
“Thank you. But, seriously, tell him.” Sam was relieved and hugged Becca really tight, muttering how much she loved her.  
“Are you sure you don’t want to back out? It might not be yours, but she needs a father and if you are with Grizz it may not be possible”  
“I don’t want to back out, I want to do this for you. We’ll figure it out.”  
“Now, please, go to him. He’s just got back, probably wanna see you.”

Sam left Becca at the hospital and basically ran to Grizz’s house. His heart was in his throat and was beating faster than it ever had. He stopped right in front of the door: he was out of breath and was also very scared to go in. Eventually, he built up enough courage to get inside the house. He didn’t need to knock, as the door was unlocked. He peeked through the kitchen door; Grizz was there, unpacking his backpack on the counter. He was a sight for sore eyes and he needed some time to look at him, beautiful as ever.

“Hey,” he said softly, entering the room. Grizz looked at him and smiled, “Hi.”  
“How did your expedition go?”  
“Wonderfully. We found land, animals, fish...”  
“I’m glad you got back.”  
“Yeah, me too.”  
Sam stepped close to him and hugged him tightly, burring his face in the crook of his neck. He was gone for a week, but he really missed him. Grizz kissed his head softly and Sam tilted it up to look at him, smiling.  
“I missed you,” said Sam.  
“I missed you, too,” responded Grizz.

They kissed mildly for a few minutes and Sam felt so good, so happy, and he wanted to stay like that forever. The kiss begun to progressively deepen after a while. They missed each other so much and they found themselves in great need of affection. Grizz stared kissing his neck sloppily and he felt shivers run down his spine. One of his big hands stroked the back of his head, while the other one was on the small of his back, holding him close. Those simple action were enough to make Sam feel a little tight in his jeans.

“I think you deserve a reward for being so brave on your expedition,” he whispered in his ear, trying to sound seductive, despite not being able to hear what his voice sounded like; in his head he thought he was just being ridiculous. Grizz gave him a puzzled look, which Sam responded with a heated kiss, that left both of them without breath. His hand landed on his crotch, massaging it. Then, he dropped to his knees in front of Grizz. He was blushing hard and Grizz thought he was even more beautiful.  
“I like where this is going,” Grizz muttered, looking down at Sam, who had stared undoing his belt. He was already incredibly hard and Sam felt quite proud when he realized it. He unbuttoned his pants and yanked them down just enough to expose his cock, still constricted in his black boxers. A wet patch of precome was forming in the front. Sam kissed the fabric softly, looking up to meet his gaze.  
“Don’t tease, please,” Grizz muttered and Sam replied with a shy smile, before pulling down his underwear. He stared at his cock for a moment, mesmerized, then he flicked his tongue on the tip. He tasted his precome and it made him even more desperate. He took the head into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around it. Grizz tilted his head back, moaning, and Sam found himself desiring so hard to be able to hear his moans. He started taking more of his cock into his mouth, almost reaching his pelvis with his nose. Grizz was completely lost, he was experiencing so much pleasure it didn’t seem real. He put his hand on Sam’s head, stroking his hair softly, and he moaned around his cock, encouraging him to hold his head. He had already received head by Sam, but he didn’t remember it being so amazing.

Grizz was so focused on his own pleasure that he didn’t notice the door opening and someone getting in the house. It was Luke, who stormed right into the kitchen, looking for Grizz.  
“Guys, what the fuck?” he shouted when he noticed what was happening. Grizz jolted, absolutely shocked. Feeling Grizz jerk like that made Sam stop and look up at him in confusion.  
“Looks like we’ve got company,” he explained, becoming redder by the second. Sam got up, even more embarrassed than Grizz, who fixed his clothes quickly.  
“In the fucking kitchen? There are like fifteen other rooms and you have to get blown in the fucking kitchen?” Luke was shocked as well. Sam hid his face in his hands, feeling humiliated. Grizz kissed his forehead to comfort him and gestured him to go in his room, while he talked to Luke.

“Care to explain?” Luke asked.  
“What’s to explain? It was a blowjob, never had one?”  
“Not by a guy in the middle of a kitchen.”  
“I’m sorry, okay? We got carried away.”  
“Yeah, I noticed. So, you and Sam?”  
“Me and Sam, yes. Don’t make it weird, please.”  
“I’m happy you are with someone”  
“Can you please keep this for yourself? I’m not really ready to come out.”  
“Don’t worry, man.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Just, please, don’t make me catch you getting a blowjob ever again. I think I need to cleanse my eyes with Clorox now.”

Grizz went to his room, where he found Sam sitting on his bed, still incredibly embarrassed. He knelt in front of him and took his face in his hands, stroking his cheeks lightly.  
“Are you okay?” he asked and Sam nodded.  
“It was awkward.”  
“Yeah, very awkward.”  
“Maybe the kitchen wasn’t the smartest idea.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Don’t apologize, I liked it. Well, apart from Luke walking in on us.”  
“Wanted you to feel good.”  
“I did. You are amazing.”  
“You didn’t cum.”  
“Yet.” He made a mischievous smile and Sam’s cheeks got red again; Grizz thought he was incredibly cute when he was blushing like that.  
He got up and leaned against the desk. “I actually really need a shower: I reek.”  
“I’ll make you sweaty again five minutes later.”  
“True. I was about to ask you to join me, by the way.”  
“I’d like that.”

They hopped into the shower, enjoying the hot water on their skin. Sam lathered Grizz’s broad chest, playing with his nipples in the meantime. He had particularly sensitive nipples and Sam loved to take advantage of that. He kissed him while he lathered his football-perfected shoulders, feeling his muscles tighten under his skin. When he got to his ass and started massaging it, Grizz twitched, melting under his touch. His fingers went a bit further, slowly getting close to his rim. Eventually, he started circling his hole with a finger, not really pushing in, just teasing. He felt Grizz breath heavily and muttering some words he couldn’t hear against his lips. He was probably begging him to stop teasing him, Sam guessed. He didn’t stop, of course, loving to watch him fall apart like that. In the end, he pushed his finger in his tight channel and he become even more a mess. He stopped kissing him and laid his head on his shoulder, trying to get some oxygen into his lungs. Sam felt teeth biting into his shoulder, a clear signal the Grizz needed some kind of release. Sam tilted his head back a bit, giving him access to his neck, that he immediately started kissing, biting and sucking, leaving marks on Sam delicate skin. Sam moved his finger excruciatingly slow for a while, then stopped completely and got his hands back on his shoulders. Grizz looked startled and asked him why he had stopped; Sam responded he didn’t fancy fucking in the shower. He washed his hair, muttering soft words into his ear while doing so. Grizz did the same to Sam, then they got out. They dried themselves off and went back to his room wearing only a towel around their waist. This time they locked the door, not wanting to be interrupted again.

Grizz laid down on his bed; his dick, still rock hard, sprung up against his abs. Sam admired him for a while, completely entranced by his beauty.  
“Stop staring and fuck me,” said Grizz, getting more and more desperate. Sam was glad to oblige.  
“You are so beautiful” he murmured, peppering his chest with kisses. He took the lube from the bedside table and oozed some on his fingers, then got them between Grizz cheeks. He got two inside easily and begun moving them immediately, making his back arch in pleasure. He couldn’t stay away from his cock, so, while he kept fingering him, he brought his head down to lick it and kiss it. At that point Grizz was completely lost.  
“Sam, I’m going to come right now if you keep on like this,” he said, his voice shaky. Sam couldn’t hear what he was saying, but he felt how quivering he was, so he stopped, only continuing fingering him because it didn’t want to hurt him later on. When he could easily take in three fingers, Sam stopped entirely. He lubed his own cock e aligned himself to Grizz’s hole, ready to give in. Grizz held his shoulders tight and brought him closer to him, while he slowly started pushing in. He couldn’t help but moan when he found himself surrounded by the tight heat of Grizz’s body. He started moving, while sloppily kissing him. They weren’t going to last long, but it didn’t really matter. They didn’t go on for long, especially when Sam found Grizz’s prostate and started hammering on it. After being teased for such a long time, Grizz wasn’t able to go on for long and came all over his stomach in a matter of minutes. Sam followed moments later.  
“I wanna feel it, stay inside,” requested Grizz, still panting, and that was enough to make Sam bottom out and fill Grizz up with his cum.

They were both out of breath, but managed to make out for a while, anyways. Sam got out of Grizz but remained between his legs. He admired him, looking even more gorgeous than usual. He was still spread out, his legs wide open, his skin was sweaty and he had a pool of cum on his stomach. Sam couldn’t help himself and lowered his head to lick at it.  
“You are disgusting,” said Grizz, he was looking at him so he could understand. He bit his abdomen to make him shut up and kept on licking him clean. When he was done, he kept kissing his abs, progressively going up until he was kissing his chest; there he stopped to lick and bite on his nipples. Then, he got to his neck and his lips. Grizz smiled while he kissed him, feeling content and grateful for having found Sam. He had never had someone in his life who made him feel so good and he couldn’t get enough of that feeling.

Sam got off Grizz and laid down beside him. He placed his head on Grizz’s chest, looking up at him in case he wanted to talk.  
“Don’t get too comfortable. Give me some time, then it’s your turn,” he said. His hands roamed around on his body, desperately wanting to feel him close, despite they had just stopped being glued to each other.  
“You are insatiable,” Sam replied, shaking his head to express his disappointment.  
“Maybe, but you love it.”  
“I love _you_.” Sam didn’t even realize what got out from his mouth, his brain just decided it was the right time. Grizz looked astounded at first, he needed to process what Sam had just said, then he smiled and kissed him.  
“I love you, too.”

They laid on his bed, cuddling. Grizz had his eyes closed and Sam was looking at his face, observing all the small details that made it so magnificent, while he stroked his hair tenderly.  
“How is Becca, by the way? Did she have the baby?” Grizz asked; Sam could easily tell he was still mad or maybe hurt, possibly both.  
“Everything’s fine. We called her Eden, she’s beautiful.” He paused, trying to find what to say. “Actually, I came here to talk about Becca, but then I got distracted and forgot.”  
“What about her?”  
“Well, I talked to her and she told me I should tell you the truth: the baby is not mine.”  
“What? Whose is it?”  
“Becca doesn’t want to tell me and I respect that”  
“So you are not with Becca?”  
“Nope.” Grizz looked joyous, his smile showing off nearly all his teeth. He leant down to kiss him still smiling like it was the happiest day of his life.  
“But Eden still needs a father and I promised Becca I’d be there.”  
“Could Eden have a mom and two dads?”  
“What?”  
“Could it be me, you and Becca?”  
“Wouldn’t that be confusing?”  
“I can’t think of anything else. I want to be with you.”  
“And you are willing to help me raise a child that isn’t mine because you want to be with me?”  
“Absolutely.”  
“I’ll talk to Becca, it’s her decision to make after all.”

They kissed, happy they sorted everything out. They could be together and that made them both full of joy.  
“If she’s calls you ‘daddy’ I’m gonna laugh so hard,” joked Grizz, laughing softly.  
“You would only be jealous because you want to call me that as well” was the sassy reply Sam gave him. In response, Grizz sticked his tongue out at him.  
“Don’t you think you can put the tongue to a better use?”  
“Mh, round two is starting. Finally.”


End file.
